onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Belle
'''Belle' is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Formerly a beloved princess in a disgraced kingdom, Belle was chosen by Rumplestiltskin to pose as his caretaker in exchange for her family's well-being during the Ogre Wars. Eventually, Rumple and Belle fell in love, but their romance was cut short when he learnt of the Queen's involvement in it. Regina then kidnapped Belle before she enacted the Dark Curse and Belle became Lacey French, and the beauty's memory of her days in the fairytale land came back after she was set free from her Storybrooke cell and the curse was broken. From then on, she vowed to devote herself to making Rumple's new persona a better man. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Sir Maurice, Belle's father, grows increasingly concerned with an Ogre war that is devastating his land. Out of despair, he reaches out to Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, and the latter proposes a deal to him: he will protect his land, in exchange for his daughter, whom he intends to keep as his servant. Belle agrees to go with the beast, sacrificing herself for the sake of her land and her loved ones. At the Dark One's castle, Belle is given a rough treatment, being forced to sleep in the dungeons. Whilst working for her new master, she accidentally chips a cup, and a relatively sympathetic Rumple goes easy on her. As time goes by, Belle and her master can't help but get closer to each other. When the beauty is saved by Rumple from a high fall after trying to rid the windows of its massive, nailed down drapes, their attraction becomes apparent. Rumple eases himself into her presence, and she grows past his fearsome looks and demeanor. As they get to know each other better, and Rumple wonders why Belle chose to go live with him forever, she tells him she wanted to be the hero for a change. Gaston, Belle's fiancé, shows up unannounced, planning to defeat Rumplestiltskin, but is immediately turned into a rose, which he then offers his servant. Belle wonders about a children's dormitory she found in the castle, and asks if there was once a son. Rumple promises to tell her the story after she goes to get him some hay for him to spin. Belle is surprised that he is allowing her to leave, that he actually trusts her to come back, but soon learns that he actually is counting on never seeing her again. However, when Belle goes, she is intercepted by the loathsome Queen Regina, who tells her that every curse, even the one that turned Rumple into the Dark One, can be undone by true love's kiss. Belle returns to the castle, filled with hope, and is told the story of Rumple's son. She then proceeds to kiss her master, and the effects of the kiss start to show. Rumple grows suspicious when he realizes she is trying to strip him of his powers, and presumes that she is working for the Queen. He locks her away, and when he decides to set her free, she tells him he is a coward, to which he replies that his power means more to him than she does. Later, the Queen stops by and tells Rumple that Belle died, a news she takes with agony. He decides to keep the cup she chipped as a keepsake of hers. }} When Dreamy shares his feelings with Bossy at a local pub, stating that he can't make them out. Belle, who is sitting next to him, tells him that he is in love. Dreamy wonders what love is like, to which Belle replies that it is the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world, but also that it doesn't always last forever. Dreamy tells her that Nova, the fairy he is in love with, probably doesn't even love him back, for all she talked about was meeting with him at the top of a hill to watch the fireflies. Belle chuckles and tells him that her intention was not to focus on the fireflies, but to ask him to come and be with her at that spot. She adds that she has already had her heart broken enough times to know when someone is reaching out. She insists that he go see Nova while he still can. }} The next day, Belle is drinking in the bar when Dreamy approaches her, thanking her for her advice about love. After noticing she seems to want an adventure, he tells her to go on a hunting party for a creature named the "Yaoguai"; she happily listens and goes on the trip. Whilst on the wagon with her companions, Belle reveals that she knows how to track the beast using books. After the men make sexist remarks, she gives them the wrong direction before being kicked off and left on her own. Within hours she finds the beast's cave but is attacked, however, Mulan, who was hunting the beast, scares it away. At the village being tormented by the Yaoguai, Belle is attacked by the companions she tricked, but Mulan saves her yet again. The two women team up to slay the beast. Mulan's leg is injured from the fight so she is unable to slay the beast, so she gives Belle her sword. Belle enters the village which is under attack and she fights off the beast, stopping it when she pours water onto its fiery mane. The beast writes in the ground that he needs help, so Belle, using her wit and fairy dust Dreamy gave her, turns the beast back into a man, Prince Phillip. She takes him back to Mulan so they can both be treated for their wounds. She leaves the two together and sets off to find Rumple, but she is captured by Queen Regina. Shortly after Belle is captured by Regina, who holds her as her prisoner in the Dark Palace, the evil queen visits Rumplestiltskin and tells him that Belle committed suicide after being shunned by her family. }} Unbeknownst to Rumplestiltskin, Belle is held captive by Queen Regina and she is held in the Dark Palace. Captain Hook eventually learns of Belle and her relationship with Rumplestiltskin, so he leaves Neverland and he breaks in to the Dark Palace to find her cell, hoping to gain information on how to kill Rumplestiltskin. He eventually reaches her cell and when he enters, Belle asks what he's doing. He explains that he needs her help in killing Rumplestiltskin and adds that Rumplestiltskin is attacking her father, in hopes of convincing her to help. Belle does not believe him and states that she can talk and reason with Rumplestiltskin because he's not a monster. When Hook does not budge, Belle states she doesn't know how to kill him, and she doesn't want to. Hook finds her useless and then admits that he didn't come to save her. He knocks her unconscious by punching her and then he prepares to kill her. However, Queen Regina enters the cell and stops him by removing his Hook. She explains that Belle is a valuable chess piece. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} After Mr. Gold kidnaps and beats up Belle's father, Moe French, for stealing the chipped cup from his home, Regina heads over to the hospital and gives the residing nurse a rose, claiming it's because she knows how hard she works. Regina asks if anyone has come to visit "her", and the nurse assures her that nobody has, not that day, not ever. Regina keeps walking straight ahead, going through the sealed rooms of the mentally insane, and finds the door belonging to Belle. She lifts open a small flap in the door that shows the cell of Belle's cursed counterpart, prompting her to look upwards. Regina looks at her and smiles, wickedly so. }} Jefferson pretends to be a doctor and sneaks down to the psychiatric ward to free Belle's counterpart. When he finds her, he tells her to go and find Mr. Gold and to tell him that Regina had locked her up, promising she will be protected by him. Belle understands this task and she later visits Mr. Gold's shop. She finds Mr. Gold, who is shocked to see her. She tells him that she was told to say Regina had locked her up and then asks if that means anything to him. As Gold struggles to believe Belle is alive, she tells him she was told he'd protect her. Gold breaks down crying and says he will protect her. Failing to recognize him, Belle asks if she knows him. Gold tells her she doesn't, but she will. Later, he leads her out into the woods, and, due to Emma Swan successfully breaking the curse, she remembers her life, and tells Rumpelstiltskin that she loves him. She then witnesses him creating the purple smoke that spreads across Storybrooke. 'Season 2' At the well, moments after Rumplestiltskin had brought magic to Storybrooke, he asks Belle to tell him what happened to her. Belle tells him that she was abducted and locked away for twenty-eight years by Regina. Rumple swears to get revenge, but Belle begs him to promise he won't kill Regina; which he does and they both kiss. Rumple takes Belle back to his store and gives her some new clothes to change into. As he gets her the clothes, he also gets a pendent which he uses to mark Regina so a Wraith, a magical soul sucking creature from the fairytale land can come and kill her for him, this not breaking his promise to Belle. When the creature arrives, Rumple tells Emma, Snow and Charming that he brought it to take care of Regina. Belle overhears this conversation and leaves, upset with Rumple's betrayal. However, after having a change of heart, Belle realizes that she needs to help Rumple become a better person. She returns to his shop and is touched to see that he kept the tea cup she had chipped whilst working for him. Belle is awakened at night after having a nightmare featuring Rumple, still an unchanged man. She wakes up and finds herself in bed alone, so she goes to look for Rumple. She finds him in the basement of their house, turning thread into gold and practicing magic. When she questions him about this the next morning, he lies to her, so she leaves, disappointed in him. She visits Granny's Diner and curiously tries out iced tea, which she falls in with. She meets Ruby at the diner and Belle explains she's been a "kept" woman until recently. She also tells the girl she may be headed for a bad breakup. Ruby offers her a place to stay, gratifying Belle. Belle then explains she wants a living, so Ruby suggests the library when she tells her she likes books. Belle visits the library, but it's closed, so she looks through some boarded up windows. She is suddenly approached by a man who kidnaps her. She's taken to her father, who was looking for her after discovering she was being held captive by Rumple. Belle explains she chose to stay with Rumple. Realizing she loves the beast, Maurice orders Smee to go with their other plan. Belle is then taken away by Smee to the mines where she is handcuffed to a cart and pushed over of the town boundaries. However, Rumple saves her with his magic before it's too late. After a quick reunion, Belle tells her lover and father she never wants to see them again. Belle is later mysteriously given the key to the library. Whilst there, she finds out it was Rumple. After seeing he gave it to her as an act of kindness and not a plot to win her back, she decides to forgive him and asks him for dinner. At Granny’s Diner, during the celebration for the discovery of the diamonds in the mines, Ruby is approached by Billy, who not so subtly tries to get a date with her. Concerned that she may be turning into a wolf, Ruby tries to turn him down but has difficulty, so Belle saves her by telling Billy they’re having a girl’s night. After being thanked, Belle explains she can spot a girl in trouble, but wonders why she was as Billy seemed nice. Ruby tells her it’s complicated. Later on, when Billy is found dead, everyone accuses Ruby of killing him whilst in her wolf form. Certain that she didn’t do it, Charming and Granny asks Belle if they can hide her at the library, she agrees. When Charming thanks her, she tells him “of course” and then says it isn’t every day you find out your friend is hunted. When Granny announces the mob is six blocks away, Belle is shocked to learn she has wolf hearing too. Charming and Granny then leave to prove Ruby’s innocence. He asks Belle to call them if the mob arrives. Later, Ruby tells Belle to leave as she’ll be turning into a wolf soon. She says the chains should hopefully hold, so Belle explains she’s staying. Ruby warns Belle of how dangerous she is, but Belle tells Ruby that she and Charming can see the good in her, so wonders why she can’t. Ruby then sneakily locks Belle with some chains, stating she is a monster. She announces that she’ll give the mob what they want, a wolf. Belle says they’ll kill her, but Ruby asks if that’s what she deserves. Even later that night, when King George is found guilty of the murder and Ruby is saved, Ruby tells Charming that Belle is still locked up, so he leaves to free her. Belle and Rumplestiltskin go for a date at Granny’s Diner and they are given some very delicious food by its owner. After Rumple and Granny have an awkward encounter, he explains to Belle that they have a complicated relationship. Belle assures him that it will just take people time to get to know him, like she did. Regina interrupts their meal, claiming they need to talk. Rumple seems reluctant and then introduces Regina to Belle as the woman who locked her up for twenty-eight years. She offers to leave, but Rumple stops her, stating nothing will be kept a secret, so she can hear their conversation. Regina reveals that Cora is coming from their land and they need to stop her. A scared Rumple says that she’s dead as Regina saw the body; Regina says she must’ve been taught magic well. When Regina points out that it’ll be "unpleasant" for both of them is she arrives, Rumple says he can handle her as he "won last time". Regina points out that there is a difference this time as he cares about someone; he has a weakness, Belle. A confused Belle asks who Cora is, so Rumple assures her that it’s someone she’ll never meet. Belle is present in Mr. Gold's pawn shop when she presents the latter with a picnic basket filled with baked goods. He thanks her, stating everything looks delicious, however, they're soon interrupted when Emma, Snow and Charming enter the shop stating that they know he killed Archie Hopper, who had been murdered earlier on by Cora in disguise. Belle is shocked by the news that someone has died. When Emma explains all the evidence points to Regina, making the death seem suspicious, Belle sarcastically questions if Regina is capable of doing something that evil. Gold insists he didn't do it and offers to prove it by asking the witness, Pongo. When the dog is brought into the shop, Belle is touched to see how well Gold reacts to him. Gold explains that they can extract Pongo's memories harmlessly so they can see what happened at the time of Archie's death. When Emma has doubt trusting Gold, he points out that she'll be the one using magic. Using a magical dream catcher, Emma is finally able to see what happened during Archie's death, and everyone, including Belle, is horrified to see that it is in fact Regina who choked him to death. }} After attending Archie's funeral, Belle is called by Mr. Gold who announces that he's found a way to leave town by charming the object he cherishes most (Baelfire's shawl). As it's something he must do alone, Belle is disappointed that she won't be joining him. Later on, when Belle arrives at the library, she's attacked by Captain Hook and she traps herself in the elevator, allowing herself time to call Gold for help. When Gold arrives, Hook has already left the library. As they head back to the shop, Belle demands the truth about why Hook hates him. He explains that Hook was responsible for Milah leaving him and Baelfire being motherless. When they arrive at the shop they find the shop has been destroyed and Baelfire's shawl has been stolen. As Gold leaves to get the shawl back, he leaves Belle behind with a gun to defend herself. After finding a knot Hook left behind, Belle realizes he came on his ship. She heads to the docks and uses her wit to find the hidden vessel. Once on board she finds and rescues Archie. However, she's found by Hook, who reveals that Rumple killed Milah. She attacks Hook and escapes and is then saved by Gold, who viciously beats the pirate and tells him to stay away. Later on, Belle says goodbye to Gold as he crosses the border, but she is shot by Hook and falls over the line and loses her memory. She is then nearly hit by a car that loses control when entering town. }} Shortly after being shot, Belle cowers on the ground, confused and in pain. As Emma, Snow and Charming arrive to the scene of the accident, Rumplestiltskin heals Belle's wound using magic, horrifying her. After being comforted by Snow, Belle is taken to the hospital, where she rests in a bed. As she sleeps in her hospital bed, Rumplestiltskin stands over her and watches her sadly. He leans in for a kiss, hoping to return her memories with true loves kiss, but as she awakens from her sleep, she doesn't react the way he'd hoped. Upon seeing him, she screams with intense fear, devastating Rumple, who leaves shortly after. After calming down, Rumplestiltskin visits Belle with the chipped cup, hoping it will help her remember. After being told to be careful with the treasured cup, Belle examines it, but only sees it as a simple cup. Rumple tells her to focus and states it is her talisman, confusing her. Rumple explains that she dropped it in his castle and she thought he'd be mad, but she becomes nervous and even more confused. She gives the cup back and tells him that he should leave, but he insists that she focus on the cup as it's charmed by magic. A scared Belle begs him to leave, but he refuses again, trying to give her the cup back. After a slight squabble of passing the cup to one another, Belle smashes it against the hospital wall, devastating Rumplestiltskin. Belle begs for a final time for him to leave, he agrees and apologizes before leaving. }} Belle is seen at the hospital, watching television, when she is visited by Ruby, who stops by to give her a basket of her belongings as well as a new book to read. Belle is thankful and Ruby explains that the two of them were good friends as Belle was a regular customer at Granny's Diner, where Ruby works. Upon hearing this, Belle believes Ruby to be trusted and brings up the subject of magic, saying that she saw Mr. Gold holding a ball of fire in his hand as well as him heal her arm in an instant. Ruby tries to explain this away, stating that the medication Belle is under must be giving her wicked nightmares, but Belle exclaims that she knows what she saw. Ruby then addresses Belle by her name, but the latter demands to know why everyone keeps calling her that, clearly not recognizing it as her name since losing her memory. She soon becomes so distraught over the matter that a nurse is forced to sedate her and carry her back to bed. Later, Belle is approached by Greg Mendell, the man driving the car on the night of the accident. He says that he heard her conversation with Ruby about magic and Belle assures him that she isn't crazy as she knows what she saw. Greg then tells her that he knows she isn't crazy, because he saw the exact same thing. }} Belle is still residing in her hospital bed when she is visited by Regina. Belle doesn't remember the mayor, and wonders if the two of them were friends. Regina then explains that she needs Belle in order to find something of Mr. Gold's - meaning his dagger - but Belle does not remember Gold, and states that she therefore cannot help Regina. At this, Regina knocks Belle out with a wave of her hand and uses magic to cause the belongings in the latter's handbag to fly around the room. With this, Regina retrieves a piece of paper with a note attached to it containing numbers, referencing a book in Belle's library. Believing this to be the location of the dagger, Regina leaves, unaware that Greg Mendell was watching the entire scene and filmed Regina using magic on his cell phone, with plans to use this to expose the magical world. At the library, Regina, Cora and Hook search for Rumple's dagger in the place that Belle's information indicates, but they instead find a treasure map. Hook translates the map and pinpoints the dagger's location, however, Cora knocks the pirate out and sets out with her daughter to find the dagger without him. }} While Belle rests in her hospital bed, she receives a call from Rumplestiltskin. She calmly repeats to him that she doesn't remember who he is, but he understands and then informs her that he's dying. A clearly uncomfortable Belle apologizes to him. He then goes on to say that he knows she doesn't know who she is, so states he'll tell her. He tells Belle that she is a hero who helped her people and that she's a beautiful woman who loved a really ugly man. As he talks, Belle seems to become more and more emotional. He then tells her that she finds goodness in others, and when it isn't there, she creates it. Gold then confesses that she makes him want to go back, back to the best version of himself, claiming that has never happened before. As he continues, Belle begins to fight back her tears. He then tells Belle that when she looks into the mirror and doesn't know who she is, then she is what he just told her. With both now holding back their tears, Gold hangs up the call after finishing his goodbye. Origins The character of Belle is based on the homonymous character of the popular fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. The first published version of this tale was a rendition by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, in 1740. There are many adaptations of the story, the most popular - and the one followed closely by Once Upon a Time - being the 1991 film adapation by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The general story is that of a young beauty who is promised to care for a horrifying beast, in his sumptuous home. The woman, Belle, eventually melts the cold heart of the beast, and they fall in love with each other. The beast then gives her the choice to stay with him or go back home, and Belle chooses to return to her family. However, she comes back after learning that the beast is in pain. It is then revealed that the monster used to be a handsome prince, who was cursed and transformed into a horrifying creature and, should he be unable to find love even in his hidious new form, he would perish untimely. Belle's kiss of true love reanimates the beast and breaks the curse, allowing him to revert to his previous human form, and they then marry and live happily ever after. In Once Upon a Time, Rumplestiltskin, the antagonist of yet another fairy tale, assumes the role of the "beast". Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 114 01.png Promo 114 03.png Promo 114 07.png Promo 114 12.png Promo 204 01.png Promo 204 02.png Promo 204 03.png Promo 204 04.png Promo 204 05.png Promo 204 06.png Promo 204 07.png Promo 204 31.png Promo 204 32.png Promo 204 33.png Promo 204 36.png Promo 211 02.png Promo 211 05.png Promo 211 06.png Promo 211 07.png Promo 211 14.png Promo 212 01.png Promo 212 02.png Promo 212 03.png Promo 212 04.png Promo 212 05.png Promo 212 06.png Promo 212 14.png Promo 212 16.png Promo Group S2.png Promo Belle S2.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Princesses Category:Featured Articles